The art of fly fishing has appealed to fishermen for many many years. However several problems have long lingered in the hearts and minds of the avid fishermen. First, is the matter of easily connecting the fly fishing line to the leader line; and the second is be able to cast the leader line with the fly far from his location.
As to the first, many fishermen suffer arthritis, or they are not familiar with tying small knots or doing tiny fingerwork which makes knot tying difficult, and even if they do not have arthritis, knot tying itself is time consuming and requires concentration. This is good fishing time going to waste. In addition, the corollary is that when one wants to change leaders, he must cut off the leader already attached to the line; another time consuming project. Furthermore, the improved leader of this invention can be cast out without curling into concentric circles and it also works as a shock absorber, thus achieving consistent lengthy and precise casts to the target.
Both of these problems have been solved by the product of this invention. The invention herein includes an easily formed junction means for securing fly line to leaer line, and it includes a leader line which is easy to cast out fully without entangling of same.
It is an object therefore of this invention to provide a quick and easily made junction between fly line and leader.
It is another object to provide a line junction that eliminates the need for knot tieing.
It is yet another object to provide a dry fly leader having a trio of specific filaments wound in a novel manner.
A yet further object is to provide a mode whereby one can change the twisted dry fly leader very fast and easily on the stream side with another such as a wet fly leader or a heavier leader as desired.
A still further object is to provide a leader that can be cast to the full potential of the line for distance.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.
The invention accordingly comprises the several steps and the relation and order of one or more of such steps with respect to each of the others, and the product possessing the features, properties and the relation of elements which are exemplified in the following detailed disclosure, and the scope of which will be indicated in the claims.
For a fuller understanding of the nature and objects of the invention, reference should be had to the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.